His Banishment
by sethfink
Summary: after being banished for four years the famed kyuubi host reappears causing a mental dilemma for everyone. Before anyone can act he's stolen "weapons" the village holds dear. Everyone moves on their location hoping to stop them. In a flash it's over and the weapons and the host are gone again. The search begins to find the missing-nin: host of the kyuubi
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Prologue  
a/n: I had to write this. Just simply had to, I'm trying to stick with one story but this just stuck with me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it so here's the prologue of _His Banishment_. – I'll keep the rating M mainly for language later on but there might be some fluffy stuff. And my other story is not on hold. I've just been lazy.

"Reverse" a voice called into the eerie silence of the night. _It's not a super difficult technique but because of his….not so friendly disposition his body felt like it was burning up. It started at this finger tips and slowly spread to his entire body until he felt singed. Then it receded into the pit of his stomach and began to burn. _It was difficult to concentrate especially his chakra. He had to use this jutsu to bypass the problems he'd encounter in the following days. He could use a transformation for this type of thing but considering the pain his disposition caused he'd prefer not to. It may give him away during a crucial moment. As the pain subsided his lips shadowed by darkness curled from a frown to amild grin. One that he'd been known for, for a very long time; _I wonder how they're doing._ He quickly shook his head _they're not your allies anymore _hewalked through the trees toward the back gates of the village. No not the village, Konoha – the place that had banished him all those years ago. He definitely didn't want to come back here – even though he still had two more years of banishment he needed to take the two others like him, who were taking refugee here, out of the way; before they met the same fate as him. He walked up and looked over the village a top the heads of the Hokage. He squinted, Kami he hated this place; he felt repulsed to even be here. He ran down the ramp quiet as a mouse running into the relatively dead looking city.


	2. Chapter 1: Good ol' fashion Fun

Chapter 1: Good old fashion fun

a/n: well like I said I couldn't leave this alone so chapter 1 is here! And yes there will be some major/minor Sakura bashing so all you Sakura haters let the fun begin. Oh yeah as I write this cookie clicker is running in the background without me clicking.

As I ran into the city he started noticing lights from the inner city. _Shit have I been noticed already? _I thought.

Before realizing I was in a child-like state. I slowed when arriving towards the middle of town that's when the flash-backs began to hit me. I looked behind myself seeing the paint all over the stone faces he smiled fondly at the memory as Iruka-Sensei caught him and dragged him, literally, back to class. 

I grinned when remembering this then quickly shook my head letting my face going back into a sullen frown. I continued walking people gave me a few weird looks. Like: why is this kid out at this hour, there were a few shinobi who gave me glares. Just like the old days, I almost ran to his house, I still had the key but I couldn't…not yet; I went to the park. Another flash-back, I saw myself transformed as Sasuke and almost kissing Sakura. I cringed; I couldn't believe I had liked that girl less than 4 and half years ago. I laid down covering myself with my cloak. I awoke the following morning to someone trying to wake me up.

"OI! OI! OI!" The man shouted at me as he sat up. "You're a ninja academy student right? It starts in 20 minutes go go go!" he pointed toward the academy. I rubbed my eyes and everything slowly came back to me. I walked away thanking him warning him though that he should find a safe spot to hide. _If all goes well my advice will be misused, but if things the way I think they will then the village will be in an uproar._ I thought as I walked into the place where my misery truly began.

"Who are you?" The aide asked.

"New student." I replied.

"Mk go to homeroom 405" The aide replied going back to the book she was reading.

I nodded and walked to the room where "homeroom" would be. When I got in my eye's widened. Konohamaru was standing face to face with me.

"We don't take kindly to outsiders, not since brother Naruto got kicked out. Who are you!"

"I'm the new student."

"HN, New student my ass!" Konohamaru said turning around pointedly and waddling away. I smirked at this remark, he'd definitely grown since I'd been forced out I appreciated his loyalty. I looked over and dropped my mouth it was my old teacher: Iruka.

"Naruto?!" Iruka burst out; I nearly pull one of my old tricks for old times' sake. "No, he'd be taller now and more mature looking, plus he's still outlawed…" He muttered to himself looking rather distraught. "Come in" Iruka gestured realizing I was still standing at the door. I walked in pretending not to have heard any of his ramblings about me. I took my usual seat from back in the day, which oddly wasn't taken. I didn't listen but not because of that. Kurama – the Kyuubi had struck up a conversation with me.

_**Feels rather nostalgic doesn't it? **_

'Indeed, but all the same it hurts to be here seeing so many of my old allies.'

_**'Hn, I suppose – Wait kit, I smell Shakaku of the Sand'**_

'My name's not kit – but I suppose it's not Naruto Uzumaki anymore, Shakaku? You mean the spirit that is hosted by Gaara?'

_**'The very same.'**_

What the fuck is he doing here! I slammed my fist down on the table causing everyone around me to jump and bringing me back to reality.

"Yes?" Iruka called, not calling me by name because I hadn't introduced myself. _It's better that way, he'd probably catch me. _

"Nothing, sir just thinking." I replied.

"That was some pretty loud thinking then." Iruka said smiling. Everyone but Konohamaru laughed. I shut my eyes tightly trying to force out the memories. I managed, but only for a bit once it died down I opened my eyes into blackness.

_What am I suppose to do now? Because now I can even smell the damn raccoon. _I thought.

'_**Well maybe after class, you can go find what the hell the damn thing is up too kit.'**_

I grimaced as I felt my whisker marks etched deeper into my face. I sniffed the air, _hn he's close by outside the village or near the outside of it. Though by the smell of it, he has a companion. Though I don't recognize the sent, they both seem to be mildly injured. Alright well let's head off after this class. _ With that the bell rang. As the class and Iruka filed out only Konohamaru was left. I tried to walk past him but he jumped on me, I flipped him over and put a kunai to his throat.

"Who are you!" He screeched at me. I quickly looked away putting my kunai away.

"I can't tell you. It'd be painful for the both of us." I said earnestly.

"I don't care, I know who you are and I won't let you run away again….Naruto." I stopped mid run towards the window and looked behind him.

"Yeah, well there isn't much you can do about it." He tossed something I took a kunai to block it expecting another attack what I got was…my headband. I stared at it and he tackled me out of the third story. I ground my teeth and pushed him into the second story of the building and I continued to crash to the ground and gasped in pain as I hit. I didn't let it pain get to me, I shook my head and picked myself up and ran closing my eyes briefly letting my fox instincts take over completely. I ravaged through the town knocking people over using them as foot stone onto building over streets until I reached the edge of the village. _It's deserted over here, no wonder they took shelter here._ I narrowed my eyes and willow my fox sense away. I didn't need the damn smell I could plainly see the sand floating through the air like a barrier, I scratched my chin slightly. This was going to be a toughie, I wanted to get to them without alerting them which might cause them to panic and thus to flee making my job harder. I skirted around the floating sand. _Shit_ I realized that they must be in the center. I'd honed my stealth skills but there was no way even with Kurama's agility that I'd be able to avoid the sand; so I let my inner recklessness get the better of myself. I ran through the sand missing as much as possible but it was like an active land mine as soon as I touched any of it the sand started running after him trying to get him in a sand burial. I briefly remember how Bushy Bro- Lee got caught in it and almost died I shuddered and kept running toward the center radius jumping dodging and slicing sand as I went. _Fucking hell Gaara couldn't you go easy on the sand?!_ I rushed to the middle and jumped at the house in the middle, my house I realized busted down the door as sand rushed after me snagging me as a girl whipped around to face me while Gaara looked up with hardened eyes before they softened into a more curious look.

"How did an academy student or genin get so deep inside your defenses Senpai?" The girl asked quizzically looking at me like I was scum. I gave her a hard stare in return which made her step back slightly. I rolled my eyes _I'm still in that tiny ass body which might explain why it was harder to get past with my movements_. I gritted my teeth as Gaara gave me a penetrating stare.

"He's not a kid." Gaara announced dropping me on my head or so he would have expected but I landed on my handed and spun around Gaara let the sand rise in front of them as a protective shield like I was going to attack. "Why are you taking on a younger form of our banished colleague: Naruto?" He asks me sternly with an almost murderous glance. I'd definitely be dead if looks could kill.

"Because I AM Naruto" I said waving my arms.

"Bullshit, the Naruto I know wouldn't maneuver like you."

"I got banished for fucks sake Gaara of course I'm different."

"Why do you look smaller then."

"Uhm jutsu, tho-"

"I thought bearers of the seal had so much pain they couldn't mold chakra!" The girl beside Gaara burst out. Gaara smirked thinking he found a loophole in my story.

"I'm the Kyuubi host, the pain is of fire. Considering I have a seal for the beast I have resistance to fire, though because I do have the seal it is limited."

"Prove it." The girl hissed in my direction, I looked at Gaara who nodded. I put my hands together and my long shirt that I had been wearing to cover up my seals fell revealing my sealed wrists. They both looked aghast knowing that those were definitely the seals of the banished.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I shouted with effort to release the jutsu I'd placed on myself chakra surrounded me and Gaara turned the sand into pointed spikes pointing at my face he looked me in the eyes to say 'if you try to kill us you're dead.' I closed my eyes I was feeling the strain then suddenly POOF, smoke as it clearly I looked at Gaara with an ice cold stare and flicked my eyes to the girl. "Believe me now?" I asked coldly wearing my normal traveling clothes. Brown covering you couldn't see anything else but I'd opted to wear black ninja gear similar to the Uchiha's, I didn't wear a headband though until today I didn't have my old one. I gripped my headband tightly I would destroy this piece of trash eventually. I let my neck roll cracking the bone. Kami it felt good.

"Na-Naruto." Gaara said letting his sand fall. "Why have you come?"

"No time now" I looked over at the mint haired girl, she was bowing to him, I ushered her up. "We need to go. It's about this time that they'll start trying to place hefty seals onto you two; assuming she's the other Jinchuuriki." Gaara nodded quickly confirming Naruto's suspicion. "Then let's go before we're noticed." Gaara retracted his sand and they quickly headed for the gate because the wall was too heavily guarded for them to pass without alerting the entire village.

'_**Good thinking, I don't think they'll so easily let us go but the front gate shouldn't be too heavily guarded and nothing should be able to match the power of three Jinchuuriki's power.**__'_

It won't be now let's go. I sped up rushing towards the gate, as it came into view I saw a sight that made me flinch. _FUCK I GOT NOTICED, _I felt myself seething under my skin. It wasn't like me to get caught on recon or a simply recovery like this. 'Oh well' I thought, mind as well take a few of them out now. Just before we reached the gate I dropped back with the other two.

"We've got company Gaara take back I've got frontal assault and uhm..."

"Fuu" the girl supplied with a mild smirk.

"Fuu take middle, and some air combats if possible, try to avoid civilian casualties, but don't be afraid to battle because of them. Use them for leverage if necessary." He said just as they jumped the last building landing in front of a complete battle squad. I spit, this was not in the village's favor but it could cause Fuu and Gaara some heavy damage. He looked over the battle squad he and his crew was facing, they were at a disadvantage because of his sealed arms. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba, that would be difficult but he glanced behind him and inwardly groaned they took out the works for capturing the other two and killing him since he was breaking his banishment. Behind him he saw Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Tenten, Shino, and they had someone who looked like he was recently transferred out of root into the sunlight. Oh plus they had this guy who he'd read up on mildly – Yamato, he'd be an issue for me. I refocused, where was Sasuke? Oh well no need to deal with him if he wasn't on the field right now, they were in for quite a fight. They fell into formation and the battle began.

A/n: okay guys so! How do you like that a battle in chapter two! Well I hope it turns out better than my last fight early on, and before you ask no I didn't go overboard and no it won't be that long of a fight. Not even Naruto Fuu and Gaara can hold them back in tail beast state each holding 1 tail. R&R and enjoy the wait for the next chapter of this or ehm the other one which…Is probably going to take a step towards a darker path because of the way I've progressed the story. ~Seth out


	3. Chapter 2: a short lived reunion

Chapter 2: a short lived reunion.  
a/n: sorry this took awhile…got unmotivated again  
note: I do not own Naruto – otherwise obito would have just died and sakura would have been dead 3 years ago (in manga time not irl.)

I looked over our situation again. My unemotional face hardened into a frown. This battle situation didn't fit the plan he set in motion.

"Gaara, center now; Fuu cover Gaara's back side, be wary the shinobi you face are of mid to high Jonin in skill level." I hissed at my companions behind me. I heard them rustle into place; I quickly looked behind me and saw they had listened. My eyes quickly scanned the placement of the enemy Nin. Nothing Fuu shouldn't be able to handle. I looked to my opponent's ahead I bit my lip. _Cr_ap _right upfront is Tsunade and Jiraiya_. I gave them a glare in return I got two looks of sorrow.

"Naruto" Tsunade said.

"What, Tsunade." I spit her name out like it was venom. She looked like she was about to cry, before I smirked and shook a bit trying not to laugh.

"I need you to stop what you're doing! You being banished was a mistake; however it cannot be rectified, and thus you MUST not cause treason to your village." She shouted back at me I gave her a hard look.

"No, I am no longer apart of this village – I have come to save these two before you bring the same fate unto them as you did unto me!"

"What happened to you WON'T happen again!" She said back.

"I don't think so. I will fight – and as it looks like they will fight as well."

"Yes, I'm in! I've been nothing but mistreated since I fled here." Fuu said bitterly.

"I did not know the village of the leaves was terrible at helping those in needs." Gaara told the ninja quietly.

"THERE YOU SEE!" I shouted at the leaf. "I will fight until the day I die! The leaf is scum and nothing to me now!"

"Fine." Jiraiya said teary eyed.

"Fuu go, Gaara cover her I'll be fine." I said in hushed voice. The other two began their assault and I ran into the stupidest battle I'd fought in for 4 years. As I approached I heard the ever so familiar sound of a rasengan I squinted briefly in disgust. I heard a grunt and felt a ripple in the ground. I jumped side ways to avoid it; only too late did I realize I was fighting two legendary Sannin who had had at least 40 years of experience of team work. I searched for Jiraiya noticing him coming at me fast giving me barely enough time to grip behind me and grab my katana. I held it high up letting chakra seep into the blade hilt from behind my seals. I smirked, they weren't full proof but I suppose they weren't supposed to be. Jiraiya took the smirk as arrogance; he redirected midair to aim at my neck. I spun my blade into my hand to full length and spun it to block his rasengan letting the chakra emit from it to counter the high density of the rasengan a mild explosion we both fell landing on our feet. He gave me a smile of approval returned his look with one of hatred. He looked back unhurt by the looks of it but sad none the less. This was going to be harder than I'd expected. Just as I was about to rush in again – my body leaning forward I heard that insufferable voice.

"Demon why'd you return?" Sakura spat venom at me before making one of her fake girly laughs.

"Tsunade personal matter can you step aside for a sec." I asked the kunoichi politely.

"Sure but only because she insulted you for what you're not." She said stepping aside causing everything to halt and Sakura's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets.

"Thank you." I nodded my head and lifted my legs I pulled off training weights my master – Mifune. "Now then Sakura. Come at me. Scum." I spit the last words I almost bit them back. Why was I having regrets! I shed a single tear as she ran at me. I clicked my tongue and swerved right completely disappearing from her sight. I knew it because she looked around confused as she looked around.

"Naruto-kun is over there!" Hinata shouted to her comrade. Sakura ran towards me and all the anger in her face made my regret evaporate, this girl was trying to kill me. And I wasn't about to stand for it. I cartwheeled out of the way making her look like a joke. I punched her elbow throwing it out of place. She screamed and I tripped her legs out from under her. I dropped my elbow into her spine. I kicked her over, there was blood dripping from her lips. I kicked her face then gripped her and tossed her to Tsunade.

"Teach your students more manners." I told her

"I do."

"Yeah she does!" Ino said to me quietly, I looked at her. My eyes softened, this girl didn't want him dead nor did she think of him as a demon.

"Are you training under her as well then Ino?" I said my light tone catching every off guard.

"I-I am" she stuttered before I flickered to my partners who were watching their opponents wearily. I gripped their shirts hard (much to Fuu's protest) and made a run for it while they were all stunned. It worked but only just. We bolted and made it no more than three miles before I heard Tsunade bellow the order for us to be chased. I kept running and running but I could feel myself tiring out from the extra chakra I was using to insure we moved at double my speed, plus I had to use more to make sure I could carry the other two. When we reached the border 3 hours later I almost passed out immediately before Fuu caught me and told me that I needed to rest.

"F..ine." I said shakily, before shrugging my shoulders and lying against a tree panting.

"So Naruto" Gaara started. "How di-" I interrupted him.

"How the hell did you end in that wretched place!?" I exclaimed.

a/n: Yep cliff hangers ftw. Also is anyone interested in Percy Jackson? Cause I wanna write one of those to, however I should cater to you guys a bit so if you don't like it or do like it let me know in a pm or something. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed I really didn't wanna dwell on this fight too much. I figured, mind as well have some of Sakura bashing occur. Also you'll see why Ino had the balls to speak up to Naruto like that. Oh yes referencing Mifune was necessary as he appears in the story.


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto's Explanation

Chapter 3: Naruto's Explanation

A/n: Well now here come's a lot of explanations and flash-backs and some…inserting of music 'cause it fits, also sorry for making the cliffhanger…just love being evil now and then.

"How the hell did you end up in that wretched place?!" I exclaimed at the two as they watched me regain my strength.

"No – How did you get kicked out!" Gaara replied unnaturally loud. "I thought the ninja in the village were at least somewhat of accepting of you." I shook my head somberly.

"I'll tell you what I know of how my banishment came to b-" I closed my mouth as I heard rustling. "Shit, we gotta move."

"You're not going anywhere. Naruto." I recognized Sasuke's icy voice, I would have expected him to be pissed at me – though I figured he'd find me considering how close in contact we'd been since I was banished.

"Fine." I sighed and slumped against the tree.

"Naruto" Sasuke said concerned, I imagined this is what it was like to have a mother caring for me.

"Explain yourself and go home! I assume they'll be heading up a few parties to come kill me now that I've not only broken the law of my banishment; but also 'stolen' their precious Jinchuuriki." I spat out the word stolen like it was an herb that tasted worse than others.

"Fine. I watched that fight, your skills of strategy have come along… nicely – furthermore I just wanted to wish you luck, because you're going to need it. Especially with Sakura now coming off of that injury you gave her." He told me before stepping back about to return to Konoha.

"She fucking deserved that and more, but for as much as I despise that village Tsunade is probably the best of the lot there. I can't really knock her for following through in public as Hokage. Now go Sasuke don't let them find you here or you'll be branded with the seal I was given, no questions asked." I said the last line hysterically like it was a long time joke we'd shared, he smirked his old Sasuke smirk. It had gotten less arrogant of the years but it still had some of that arrogance to it. With that he jumped backward and ran back towards Konoha.

"Well that was eventful – who knew one of the reasons for your growth Naruto was because of that accursed Uchiha." Gaara directed his words at me with a hint of laughter.

"Don't mock me, can't blame him considering I brought him back and helped protect him through everything before they…banished me."

"I'm not I promise."

"Anyways" Fuu said interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Tell us how you got to be where you are today, seals and all." Gaara said returning his attention to the matter at hand

(A/n: this is basically going to re-end the valley of the end fight and then go from there so HERE WE GO!)

"Okay well it started like this."

**-Flash back-**

I had gone one tails form and was about to ah assault Sasuke with a "vermillion" rasengan. He came flying at me with a silver chidori. We collided and created a sphere of pure black at least on the outside inside it was white as the whitest light. I stared at him squarely in the eyes and I assume he was looking back since I could see his eyes looking into mine. It felt like an eternity enveloped in blank space….almost peaceful. Then as if someone burst our bubble I fell to the ground and knocked out. I came to moments later seeing Sasuke looking over me drenched in sweat and covered in rain. His eyes looked in pain – like someone had torn his heart out. He got up clearly wobbly.

"Good bye N…Naruto, you were and are…the best friend anyone could ask for." As he hobbled away I regained enough strength to stand.

"…You too Sasuke." I murmured He turned around falling into a fighting stance.

"Why are you still alive!?" He shouted at me letting tears fall onto his nearly dead looking face."

"Because I made a promise… To the one whom I love that I would you return you to the village in one piece to ease her sadness!"

"Sakura? TCH she's just using you!" He screamed at me and I tackled him. We both were breathing hard. I had my fist pulled back. "You always did love her. You never…realized how much she hated you and how much I was trying to protect your from her spitefulness." He spit up blood and I dropped my arm the dead weight smashing into Sasuke's stomach.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Don't Fight!" I heard Kakashi shout through the trees as he ran towards us.

"We're not!" I shouted at him and he sighed as he reached us.

"Naruto how did you?"

"Beat Sasuke Uchiha? The prodigy of our year? Is that what you want to ask Sensei?!" I asked him spitefully.

"No…" He said sheepishly, he gently pushed me off Sasuke who was watching us his eyes lacking any emotion.

"The Dobe has moves Kakashi Sensei, he beat me….fair and square." Sasuke said before his head tilted and he passed out. Kakashi picked him up and put him on his back.

"Are you well enough to travel on your own Naruto?"

"Not without an escort home but I can move on my own if that's what you mean." I said cheerily.

"Yeah that is the general idea" Kakashi said beginning to move. I followed him home. It was quiet no questions were asked he just left me to my own thoughts. Once we arrived home everyone was waiting at the gates from Tsunade (a/n: she's not instated yet) to Sakura who upon seeing us broke down in tears and followed us to the hospital. I was put in for immediate treatment and afterwards I heard that Sasuke was okay as well. I smiled dryly at this news. _No shit he's okay I had to hold the Kyuubi back from killing him though. _I was discharged the next day and I heard Sakura arguing with Tsunade. At first it was kind of cute then I frowned at her reasoning.

"Please let me become your apprentice I want to be able to help out my team in other ways then just being able to tell a genjustu, I can't let Sasuke get hurt again in a battle like that." I started seething with anger and pain welled up in my chest. 'Help Sasuke' not "Sasuke and Naruto", I started to walk away but I heard Tsunade's reply all the same.

"Fine, I'll take you on as an apprentice. WHEN and ONLY WHEN you learn to appreciate Naruto for what he is."

"A monster?"

"NO! A hardworking member of our society of which I love as if he were my own grandson!"

"So you love a monster" Sakura jeered at Tsunade. *Smash* that's what I heard before I bolted, I'd never heard Granny so angry! As I rushed home the hairs on the back of my neck fell and I started to think about what I'd just heard_. She thought I was a monster?_ _How long before others thought that of me?_ I wondered as I reached home, I unlocked the door and rushed in not bothering to follow normal customs I smashed it closed locked it and hid in the farthest corner of the house from windows or the door. _I sobbed openly I sobbed for hours until I heard a knock on my door._ I didn't answer I heard it again. I refused to open it until I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto, you son of a bitch open this door so I can talk to you about HER!" He kicked the door and it unhinged falling inward which he trampled on only then proceeding to pick up and put back in place…for the moment anyways.

"Go away Sasuke you didn't hear it out of her mouth!" I shouted, I probably sounded whiny – like I was about to cry. He walked to the sound of my voice and squatted in front of me.

"Two things, firstly yea I did, I barely avoided needing a second surgery because of how angry she made Tsunade – which by the way is to be instated as Hokage in a month and a haves time. And secondly who the hell are is she what did she do for me? YOU are the man who was able to go through all the shit you went through as a kid and still become a successful ninja. You're the one who competes with even the most elite Genin – Neji and Lee. Hell you went up against ME and still beat me down, you truly are a powerful ninja, and for her to call you a demon proves she doesn't understand loneliness, look at me you little shit!" He said glaring waiting for me to comply. When I did he had a fierce look in his eyes – similar to the one Kakashi had that fateful day we began our journey as ninja. "You're a person and as much as I rag on you for being different, being different isn't always bad. You are you. Anyone who says you're not human that you're just a demon is clearly mistaken because they don't understand you, Naruto Uzumaki – a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves." I just stared and I felt the tears stop and my smile begin to reform a smirk – Sasuke had given me a reason to continue training, to continue onward to being Hokage to continue dreaming of becoming a powerful Shinobi.

"Alright Sasuke I believe you." I said whipping my tears away from my face. I said letting my voice grow powerful again.

"Good now let's go train!" Sasuke exclaimed grabbing my wrist and picking up my kunai bag simultaneously and smashing me into my floor.

"Ow…" I said my foot twitching in the air. I got up and put my kunai bag on and went training with Sasuke. All was well in the world… Or so I thought, a month later I was called into the council's meeting quarters for an 'important' decision. Upon entering I was greeted by some ninja who told me the council was waiting on me. I opened the doors delicately and was bombing with one question.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki yes?"

"Yes sir, I am indeed Naruto Uzumaki – proud ninja of the village hidden in the leaves."

"Unfortunately" The councilmen snickered making me suspicious. "We will be taking that title from you. You are no longer part of Konoha – You put a beating down on the Uchiha and we can't have that, as of further notice you are hereby banished from Konoha and extended to the Fire Nation as signed by the Fire Dynamo." _Well there's the explanation as to why it took them a month to banish me. _I thought bitterly "You have 3 hours to abandon the village and 48 hours after that time to leave the Fire Nation." I sat there aghast. My mouth dropped open and I simply got up walked away without being dismissed. I went to collect my supplies from my home. As I reached the gate I heard a chidori.

"Trying to kill me already Sasuke?" I whipped around with a mild grin. Instead of Sasuke it was Kakashi, Bushier Brow Sensei – Gai, and Pervy sage – Jiraiya. My sorrowful smile turned to horror as I saw Jiraiya's fingers light the way they do for sealing.

"Sorry Naruto." Jiraiya said as the three vastly superior ninja attacked me. I felt the chidori graze my legs and in searing pain. I saw Gai land on my chest smashing the wind out of me before I could react. And I looked over to see the pervy sage walking toward me his fingers lit with chakra. I felt something smash the side of my head and I fainted. I woke up what felt like moments later the three were gone and a searing pain was left in my head and on my wrist ankles and the back of my legs where Kakashi grazed me. I looked at my wrist seals new seals. I groaned in pain as I tried to channel chakra into my hands I stopped letting them go limp I couldn't even channel it without being in immense pain. That's when I saw Sasuke.

"If you've ever wanted to kill me now's your chance" I told him while looking down, a frown etched into my face.

"Dobe!" He ran up to me. "What did they do to you?!"

"Seals, a lot of them" I said without looking up.

"allow me add my own then." I was about to kick him away when Sasuke made a quick hand seal restraining me. "Not a bad kind of seal – a seal to summon me if you ever need me." The restraining seal broke and I relaxed Sasuke pulled up my shirt adding a blood seal to my chest which made me roll my eyes.

"Nice placement" I said smirking – little did I know it'd be the last good laugh I'd have in Konoha for years.

"Shuddap Dobe." Sasuke replied walking away so no one could accuse him of treason.

"Serves him right getting a sixth seal." Sakura's snarky voice said. Coming out of nowhere and like a storm everyone from the rookie 11 was there. I smirked well more like the rookie 10 now since I was gone. I turned and walked away. Comments were thrown at him some positive some negative.

"Good bye Naruto!" Lee shouted "Stay youthful! I know you'll come back a perfect shinobi!"

"Naruto – Farewell you were the most capable of opponents I hope to have another sparing match with you some day." Neji said calmly just barely out of the hospital.

"Naruto whenever you're in the neighborhood stop by I'll be glad to eat pork with ya!" Choji said which made me smile sadly.

"See ya Naruto!" Tenten shouted at me.

"Sayonara Naruto" Shino said.

"Good bye.." Was all Hinata could manage.

"Naruto DON'T LET UP!" Kiba Shouted. At this point I turned my back and slouched slightly beginning to walk farther and farther away.

"Use your head and you'll return just fine!" Shikamaru shouted.

"DON'T COME BACK YOU SWINE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" Sakura shouted at me, I frowned and stopped. I almost turned around and smashed her in the face with an old fashion style of punch….which I had since abandoned with my training.

"Don't let her get to you Naruto – She's a brat and doesn't understand anyone's feelings but her own." Ino cried out to me. I sighed _Ino oh Ino_ what was I going to do with her. "Sasuke will you come with me for a moment?" She asked the Uchiha.

"Sure." They walked in front of me and Sasuke smiled his arrogant grin. "You know how to get in touch with me if you need me Dobe – No after the fight you gave me at the Final Valley I shouldn't call you that – Naruto I'll be waiting with your regular updates and Naruto."

"Yeah." I said my voice going quiet.

"You're the best friend and rival any man could ask for." Sasuke said proudly almost like bushy brow or his sensei, it took me a second to register he'd just acknowledged me. 

"Right back atcha!" I smiled glumly and told him in a mild undertone. I started walking away completely missing Ino. When I looked back the village was almost out of sight Sasuke was waving the others were too. Sakura – well I assume it was her was on the ground steam rolling from her head. I looked ahead and almost ran face to face into Ino. 

"Ino?" I said curiously. She didn't even say any words she was crying. I hugged her. "It'll be alright I'll be back in a few years when my banishment's over. After all I'm Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja!" She smiled but didn't stop crying then something unexpected happened. She looked up from my chest and kissed me. Smack dab on the lips.

**-End Flash Back-**

I looked over at Gaara who had taken it quite well while Fuu on the other hand was blushing and  
pouting I rolled my eyes. _Must it be ever girl that likes me Jesus couldn't I get a break for once._

"And well I didn't know how to react - she kissed me lightly, her hair smelled of jasmine it was almost too good to be true." I saw Fuu blush even more. "When she pulled away from me she told me. 'Be safe for me okay?' and then walked behind me toward the village – the rest well I'd have to save it for another time too much more to tell. Let's start with Gaara since I went to visit him next, then we'll go to Fuu since well I visited her after I left Suna, then I'll continue from there."

"Fair enough." Gaara retorted.

"But first, let's get moving." I said smirking - I was on a roll today. 

a/n: Okay so uhmmm damn it I wasn't allowed online because of final's and shit for two weeks or so. Jesus finally got this out. Here ya go guys chapter 4 should be coming shortly because instead of studying I was writing…


End file.
